Waiting and Hoping
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel to "Waiting." Daphne anxiously waits for her husband to wake up after his surgery. She finds that love is stronger than anything a doctor can provide. One-shot. Rating is for slight innuendo.


Despite the huge wave of relief she'd felt when Niles' surgery was successful, Daphne found herself scared all over again as she waited for him to wake up. He lay there, eyes closed, looking so small and fragile. All she could do was hold his hand. "Oh, Niles I wish you knew how frightened I was while you were being operated on. I cried so much, I think I haven't got any more tears left. I'm afraid to look in a mirror. I know I must look awful. But I know you'd tell me I look beautiful."

For a moment, Daphne was lost in memories. For the past ten years, Niles had been complimenting her on nearly everything she did. She vividly remembered blushing on many occasions. Tears formed in her eyes as she recalled the fateful night of the Snow Ball. He'd treated her like a princess that night.

"You do look beautiful." The words were so soft, it took a second for Daphne to register them.

"Oh, darling, you're awake!"

Niles hadn't even realized that he'd spoken out loud. All he'd heard was Daphne's voice, and he couldn't not answer her. As the effects of the anesthesia wore off, he began to understand what was happening. Daphne was kissing him repeatedly. Niles privately wondered if his heart could stand such a thing so soon after the operation.

Daphne quickly alerted the hospital staff that her husband was awake. It took a few minutes before someone could check on him.

"Daphne, while I was asleep, I had a dream. I think it was a vision."

His words surprised Daphne. Though he'd always been supportive of her powers, he'd never claimed to experience anything similar himself. "What was it?" She knew she had to take this seriously. After all, he'd never doubted her.

"I saw us. With a houseful of children. We had a son, who was a perfect combination of the two of us. I only saw him for a moment, but I could tell that he was a good son. And then we had two little girls. They both looked like you."

Daphne kissed her husband for a long moment. They would both have gladly continued their reunion, but by this time, the doctor had arrived. "Well, Dr. Crane, it appears that your surgery went well, and you're in good spirits."

"How long before he can go home?" Daphne asked. She was eager to be as far from this place as possible. As long as she stayed here, the memories of her earlier fears would haunt her.

"A few more days, most likely. It will be a few days after that before he can resume...physical activity, however. But he should be good as new very soon."

They both understood exactly what the doctor meant by "physical activity." Though it was a disappointing thought, it couldn't do a thing to lessen their happiness at the moment.

"Thank you, doctor," Niles said sincerely. He was here, and he had Daphne. There was nothing more in life he could ever want.

"You're welcome. If there are no more questions, I'll leave you two alone. Unless you'd like me to inform the rest of your family."

"Yes, please do. We've all been so worried." Daphne remembered how grateful she'd been for the way Frasier was there for her. She made a mental note to discuss it with Niles, and find some way to make it up to him. That thought reminded her of Roz's earlier suggestion. Daphne glanced at the doorway, making sure the doctor was out of earshot. "Roz suggested we plan a romantic trip after all of this is over. We'll have to wait till you're cleared by the doctor, of course, but we can start making arrangements right away." She grinned at him.

Niles sighed contentedly at the thought. "My love, that sounds wonderful. You pick the place. It doesn't matter to me where we go, as long as you're by my side. Perhaps even 'island Niles' will make an appearance."

Daphne smiled at the memory. Her usually-civilized husband got in touch with another side of himself during a trip to Belize a few years ago. "Well, I imagine we won't be needing very much luggage for this trip," she remarked with a smile.

Niles puckered his lips, anxious to kiss her once more. Daphne complied. Once again, Niles wondered if this would be more than his newly-fixed heart could handle. But he decided he didn't care. Any damage he might incur would be more than worth it.

"Oh, darling," Daphne said as the kiss ended. "I was so frightened while you were in that operating room. I can't imagine what me life would be like if I lost you."

"My love, you could never, ever lose me. I know it sounds strange to say that, since I can't guarantee anything. I just know that I wouldn't let us be separated."

Daphne knew that what he said didn't really make sense, at least not medically or scientifically. But she certainly understood that not everything could be explained. Frasier had told her that Niles would come back to her, and he'd been right. So Niles was here, right where he belonged. As long as she knew that, nothing else in the world mattered.

**The End**


End file.
